Cinderobin
by cuddlewaffles12
Summary: Soooooo... someone said cinderella Shobin au? no? too bad, i still wrote it. rated T for bad words!


_(a/n soo hi!... ok, sorry for the long __absence, but I'm back! And will update more!...I hope._

_Anywaaaay, I have a new story! Born from my love of the new shobin pairing, along with the fact that I loved the Cinderella parts of the movie "into the woods"!)_

Ahem, well then…

We begin our story with Robin, a kind young man living with his 2 awful stepsisters, Bowsetta and Waribelle, alongside stepmother, Ganondornia.

They lived in a kingdom ruled by the royal family, with amongst them the handsome prince Shulk, who Robin had a crush on when they met long ago..

"Robin!" Waribelle cackled. "my room is dirty! Clean it up! I spilled my garlic sauce again!" you see, the sisters loved nothing more than to endlessly make their little brothers life a living hell.

Why? Jealousy. Because Robin had everything they wanted. And he was a man! That made it even worse.

Waribelle was a fat 18 year old woman, who smelled of everything that's not nice. She had messy brown hair dry like hay, and a big pink nose. She was veeery ugly, and that's putting it nicely. She tried to look good by wearing eye shadow, but it only made it worse.

Bowsetta was 19, but extremely big, broad and scary even. She had fiery red hair, a foul attitude and broad shoulders. Her skin was so dry it was almost scaly! Yuck. She was very tall, towering above the rest. It didn't help that she had a booming gruff voice.

Then, there was Robin, the youngest at only 17, with his soft, delicate features, soft smooth creamy white skin, cute brown eyes and silky snow-white hair. He always had a soft, vanilla-like scent, alongside his gentle personality. He was a natural beauty, and that infuriated them the most.

He was left there at age 9, when his father left him there. Even then was Robin treated like dirt, overworking himself. "She gave you a home, so don't act so spoiled" he thought to himself, as he went to clean garlic of his sisters walls (again). While he was there, he heard his sisters talk in Bowsetta's room. "Omigod, Prince Shulk is giving a party, so we like, should so be there!" "back of bitch, that fine piece of man is mine!"

Indeed, they wanted to celebrate the prince's coming of age, as he almost became 21. "Indeed ladies!" he heard his mother speak. "we must look our best so that the prince will fall in love with one of you, and then we will swim in gold!" she went on about various ways to "seduce" the prince.

Robin finished cleaning, and walked with soft footsteps to the neighboring room.

"M-mother…?" He meekly asked, as he was face to face with Ganondornia. "what is it child?" she spat at him with a look of disgust in her face. "I was wondering if I, well…" "spit it out already!" Ganondornia said.

Robin took a deep breath, as he continued. "could I go to the party too? I finished all my chores.. so please?" he begged. He blushed as he thought about meeting Shulk again. Unfortunately, his mother noticed.

"why, so YOU can see the prince? What a selfish little faggot you are.." She scoffed at Robin, and continued. "the prince wants a WOMAN, not a MAN you twit! Going is absolutely out of the question you hear me?!" she slapped him hard in the face with a loud SMACK! And laughed at the lithe figure on the ground. She gave him a few hard kicks, as she spoke: "You. Dirty. Useless. Little. Faggot. You. Are. A. disgrace. To. Me. You. Selfish. Slut." She said with a kick between every word. "I believe I made myself clear."

Robin picked himself up, and ran to his room. Crying over what his stepmother said. "I am useless…I am a faggot…" he chanted in his mind over and over, as he heard his sisters leave alongside his mother. It was already around 5 o'clock, and it started to go dark.

He wept an hour long alone, until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"aww, why are you so sad?" he heard a high pitched voice say. He looked at the figure before him, with blond hair, big blue eyes, and a poofy pink dress. "w-who are you..?" he questioned.

"why, I'm the fairy peach mother!" she replied. "and I'm here so you can see the prince!"

"does that mean-" "yup!" she interrupted. "you are going to the party! Now, let's see…" she teleported the two to the garden. One problem though. Robin was almost stark naked, except for his undergarments. "a-ah! What the heck?!" he shouted in confusion. "first, let's get you a good outfit! Peachy-peachy-diddly-diddly-doo!" she chanted, and suddenly, Robin wore a sparkly, poofy blue dress reminiscent of a wedding dress. "hey! I'm not a girl!" Robin objected.

"oh shush" Peach quieted him, and continued with her spell. His öhair grew a little longer, to about his shoulders.

He also received a small pink bracelet, which Peach explained to him that it fit him and him alonde.

"and perfect! But remember, your hair is longer, but your face and voice are feminine enough! However… you don't have boobs, and THAT area is still the same, so be weary!"

Two Pikachu caught her eye. "oh! Perfect!" and when she waved her wand, the two pokemon turned into gallant, strong….. Yoshi's?. she sweatdropped. "oookay, not what I expected, but okay then…." Next, she turned a pumpkin into a carriage, and shoved robin inside.

"Have fun _sweetheart_!" she said as she saw the carriage go to the royal castle.

_Later, at the castle…._

Robin entered the castle, and saw various young men bowing to him. "good day milady.." he heard them say. (oh right, I look like a girl now…) he thought to himself.

"yeah, I have a little brother, terrible. Never listens, complete slut. He sleeps with every man he meets!" He heard his sisters voice, Waribelle. "what? The nerve! That horrible man should be punished! Good thing he is not here!" some fancy noble said. What did she say about him? He wasn't like that! He never slept with anybody! How dare she-

"oof!" he fell to the ground as he bumped against someone. "you alright there?"

The man had an Australian accent, soft blond hair…. Sky…blue….eyes…. oh. My. GODS!

"S-so sorry Prince! P-please forgive me for my-" Robin stuttered. "eh, just call me Shulk. Forget about that formal stuff!" was the surprisingly casual response. "say, do I know you? I feel like I've seen those eyes before…"

"n-no! n-not me, n-nope, not at all!" crud, he met Shulk before! And he remembered! Problem is, he was a boy then. "Want to dance? All those other girls are sticking to me like glue! Especially those creepy girls…" he pointed towards his sisters. Robin let out a soft giggle, and accepted.

They danced, and danced the night away, lost in each other's eyes. The night was almost up, and they got even closer, until their lips met softly. Robin let out a soft moan, as his eyes closed. But then he remembered.. "mmph!" he quickly pushed Shulk away, and ran outside. "I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he didn't notice that the long forgotten bracelet fell of his wrist. "W-wait, please!" he heard the blond prince cry out, as Robin ran, tears in his eyes as he ran away.

As he arrived home, he quickly cut his hair back to normal size, put away his dress and put on his normal clothes.

Later, he heard his sisters and mother arrive. "hello mother, how was the party?" he politely asked, but all he received was another smack. "don't talk about that dreadful night!" she roared, and stormed off.

"some whore stole our prince while we were doing so well! And she also had the nerve to kiss him before she ran away!" Bowsetta concluded.

They heard a knock on the door. "Open it!" Waribelle commanded her brother. Robin opened the door, and there stood Prince Shulk. Excuse me sir, but I wanted to know if this bracelet is of someone here? I'm looking for this girl you see."

"me! Me! It's mine!" Waribelle said. "no! mine!" Bowsetta retorted.

"What is all this noise abou- oh my dear prince!" Ganondornia's voice changed from pissed to sickly sweet in a mere split-second.

After explaining the situation, they tried on the bracelet.

Waribelle's arm was way too fat! "c'mon… fit!" she groaned. "stop or else your blubber will break it!" Bowsetta insulted her. Bowsetta tried, but her arms were too hairy (gross.)

"no luck here too, I guess… wait…" he stopped to look at robin.

"your eyes….they…" he picked up the bracelet, and tried it on Robin's wrist.

It was a perfect fit. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Bowsetta, Ganondornia and Waribelle screamed together. "Sir, you cannot! He's a man!" the retainer worriedly spoke. "so? I love him the way he is." Shulk retorted, making Robin blush and smile. "will you stay with me?" he asked the albino as they locked eyes. "of course!" Robin said, as they walked away, and shared a deep kiss. "ah, should I wear that dress again?" Robin questioned. "that may be for the best." Shulk laughed, thinking how his father would react when he brought a man with him.

Waribelle and her family were still standing there, petrified of the shock that just happened.

_(a/n and that's it! My terrible fanfiction! Sorry about the bad ending, I just ran out :P._

_I hope you liked it though!)_

_Xx, cuddlewaffles_


End file.
